


Lo que le ocultamos a los demás

by SandyNekoChan



Category: Hernygetta
Genre: +18, Amor - Freeform, Cute, M/M, Romance, Sexo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyNekoChan/pseuds/SandyNekoChan
Summary: Herny y Vegetta, son buenos amigos y eso lo notan sus amigos. Claro que cuando se apagan las cámaras y se termina de grabar las partidas, estos dos amigos se tratan de manera, diferente.Cuando están solos jugando tienen una forma peculiar de hablarse.* Two shot.* Hernygetta.*Si No les gusta el shipp, No lo lean y No insulten.*No adaptación.
Relationships: Herny/Vegetta777





	1. Chapter 1

_¿Cuánto dura un secreto?_

  
Vegetta se encuentra jugando Murder Mistery con los Noobs. En la mayoría de las partidas le tocaba ser asesino, que era lo mejor de todo, ya que se divertía persiguiendo a sus amigos por todo el mapa soltando chistes malos, pero divertidos a la vez. Grabaron unas cuantas partidas para cada uno de los chicos.

Cuando le toco el turno de grabar a Vegetta, este empezo presentando a sus amigos y compañeros de la partida. Esperaba ser el asesino a la primera, pero término siendo inocente. Pidió la cantidad de likes y todos se declararon inocentes evitando ser asesinados. Vegetta le pidió a Lexosi que hablara, ya que tenía ciertas dudas de él y este apenas escucho a Vegetta, comenzó a matar a todos con su tipica risa contagiosa. En ese momento Vegetta cogió el arco de Arsilex quien era el detective, pero que murió, disparo una flecha matando al tomate. Todos se rieron por la forma en que fue la partida, para la segunda partida de nuevo le toco ser inocente. Como siempre se empezaron a hacerse bulling entre ellos, claro que todo siempre era en plan broma.

\- Herny, es detective - declaro Vegetta.

\- O no, ¿Tú cómo sabés? - rió nervioso al verse descubierto, realmente quería mantenerlo oculto hasta saber quién era el asesino.

Vegetta le contesto y siguieron jugando. En lo que Vegetta recolectaba oro, vio a Jesús asesinar a un jugador y entonces se dio la media vuelta para irse corriendo de ahí, gritando quien era el asesino. Se metió a un cubículo de libros escondiéndose en una esquina, atrás de él, entro también Herny quien traía el arco.

Ambos se quedaron callados esperando que Jesús entre para poderlo matar, y fue exactamente eso lo que paso.

\- ¡Buenisima Herny! ¡Buenisima! - felicito Vegetta emocionado, Herny sintió que su corazón se le aceleraba y sus mejillas se ponían rojas, agradecía no grabar con cámara prendida, se sentia feliz por la felicitación de su secretamente novio.

Mientras que Vegetta se burlaba de Jesús, quién no sabía de dónde había salido.

Vegetta explico donde estaba escondido a los demás, mientras los demás se reían - Pero es que ese Herny, con sus bíceps heladitos, me estaba protegiendo, madre mía. Mi modelo de calvin klein.

Lexosi se rió de las palabras que había soltado su amigo, pero Vegetta al darse cuenta de lo que dijo cambio de tema rápidamente sintiéndose torpe por decir las cosas tan deliberadamente.

En cuanto empezaron la otra partida le toco inocente nuevamente, en la cuarta partida Vegetta se sintió frustrado por lo que le tocaba. Una mierda.

Está vez le toco ser Detective a Jesús.

\- Ahora tu serás mi herny - hablo Vegetta, quien simplemente lo dijo por jugar. En cambio Herny no dijo nada, fingiendo no haber escuchado nada.

A Vegetta le divertía estar hablando con sus amigos y jugar, pero le era frustrante no poder hacer nada cuando en todas las partidas le tocaba ser inocente.

Al terminar de grabar, todos se desconectaron despidiéndose con bromas y con la promesa de grabar al otro día a cierta hora.

Al final, solamente quedaron dos jugando sin grabar la partida.

\- ¿Jugamos una partida de Modern Warfare? - pregunto Vegetta, quien ya estaba saliendo del juego Murder Mistery.

Herny también salió del juego - ¿Podemos hablar por Whatsapp? - estaba nervioso por lo que le iba a proponer a Samuel.

\- Sí, claro - Vegetta cerro todas sus pestañas y apago por un momento su ordenador para que se enfriara y descansara un rato, ya que se el paso toda la tarde usandolo.

Herny llamo a Vegetta por Whats y este contesto rápidamente mientras se levantaba de su silla para ir por un vaso de agua.

\- Bueno, Herny - saludo tranquilo Vegetta, saliendo de su habitación.

\- Samu - Vegetta sonrio por la forma en que el chaval lo llamaba con su voz cantarina y alegré.

\- Sabés, en el directo de Modern Warfare se te salio llamarme así - rió al recordar el momento, pero paso desapercibido por los subscriptores, ya que nadie lo comento.

\- Lo siento, se me salió - Herny se sintió como un niño siendo regañado. Aunque prácticamente Vegetta no lo estaba regañando.

\- No pasa nada, cariño - contesto quitándole importancia. No creía que alguien note la forma que se tratan y que pasan más tiempo. Lo malo o bueno, era que shippeaban a su novio con Jesús - de todos modos, yo también te solté un apodo cariñoso llamándote "chiqui" e incluso hoy te heche muchas flores en la partida.

Herny se rió, entendiendo que ambos no tenian solución. Ambos llegaban a hablarse de una manera que no lo hacen con los demás y pasaban más tiempo juntos.

\- Samu, te quiero - hablo Herny nervioso, aún no estaba acostumbrado a decirle cosas de ese tipo. Siempre fue un gran fan de él, pero nunca se imagino conocerlo así de cerca y mucho menos llegar a tener una relación con Vegetta.

\- Yo también te quiero, Herny - cuando conoció al chico pensó que tendria su misma edad o algo así, pero se sorprendió al saber que era menor que él. Su actitud era muy tierna, como positiva, pero al igual era muy maduro en algunos temas. Quizás por eso penso que tenían casi la misma edad, pero lo importante no era eso, si no que fue su sonrisa lo que le llamo la atención, claro que también fue por lo guapo que era.

\- Espero verte pronto - de pronto habló Herny, del otro lado de la línea, lo malo de vivir lejos él uno del otro era que no podía habrazarse o tenerse para aunque sea darse un misero beso.

Vegetta sabía que Herny deseaba estar con él y también lo deseaba, pero aún no podría. Debían ir despacio, llevar su relación con tranquilidad, conocerse más profundamente, convivir para saber las virtudes y defectos de ambos y amarse con todo ellos, para evitar un mal sabor de boca.

\- Pronto, quizás cuando tengamos menos compromisos y podamos estar solos - en el cumpleaños de Arsilex se vieron por primera vez y pudieron tocar al fin físicamente. Aunque empezaron su relación antes, ya que se gustaron por su forma de hablar y expresarse con sus seguidores y por privado las conversaciones que tenían. En la fiesta no pudo demostrarse cariño o algo más al estar rodeados de sus amigos, era complicado poder hablar con tranquilidad. Por suerte cuando ambos decidieron ir al baño pudieron hablar un poco más tranquilos, pero sin llegar a nada más que unas charlas por miedo a ser descubiertos por alguien que sea seguidor de ellos y los descubran.

No habia problema que supieran sus orientaciones sexuales, pero preferían mantener su relación como algo íntimo, algo que sea solo de ellos dos y nadie más.

Al terminar la fiesta, en la oscuridad de un callejón, separados de sus amigos, se dieron por primera vez un beso. Primero un pequeño rocé, luego se aventaron a más y probaron sus labios, saborearon la combinación del alcohol en sus bocas. Sintieron el calor de sus cuerpos juntos en la fría madrugada y recorrieron sus cuerpos sobre la ropa con las manos.

Esa noche fue inolvidable para los dos y fue un parte aguas para empezar una relación más seria.

\- Quizás la próxima semana este libre - Herny ya estaba pensando una forma de adelantar los videos y poder ir a visitar a Samuel a su casa, quizás se podría quedar unos cuantos días - podríamos vernos esos días.

\- Deja que adelante unos videos, y cuando estés aquí solo me preocupe por los directos ¡es más! Podrás estar aquí a mi lado, total no me grabo a mí - hablo con entusiasmo Vegetta - madre mía, soy un genio.

Con una risa Herny le concedió la razón a su novio, podia estar a su lado sin hablar, pero podría estar con él. Sin colgar la llamada ambos se prepararon para comer mientras seguían hablando.

\- Oye, chiqui, ¿Tú sabés que te están chippeando con Jesús, más ultimamente? - Vegetta no quería mostrar que se sintió celoso, pero como que su voz no lo ayudaba.

\- Eeeh, púes sí - notó el tono de voz de Vegetta y pensó que debía molestarle la situación. Aunque debería reconocer que lo hacia sentir bien, saber que le provocaba esos sentimientos a su novio - pero yo simplemente lo dejo pasar y ya está. No le tomó importancia, es un buen amigo y además, el único que me gusta eres tú.

\- ¿Oh yes? - pregunto Vegetta satisfecho con la respuesta - púes, bueno chaval eso me, deja tranquilo.

\- ¿Estabas preocupado por eso? - esta vez era Herny quien estaba picando a su novio.

\- Por supuesto, ¿A quién no le gustaría estar contigo chaval? - hablo Vegetta llendo de nuevo a su habitación, esta vez para acostarse en su cama y descansar un rato.

\- No sé, tampoco es que sea la gran cosa - Herny se quito la sudadera que traía puesto, ya que no le servirá para lo que tenia planeado hacer - Samu, ¿Y si hacemos algo, divertido? - no sabia muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podia evitar sentir nervios y emoción por lo que pueda suceder.

Vegetta se quedo pensando lo que le estaba proponiendo su novio - algo divertido ... - si era lo que él creía que era, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo - ¿En qué piensas?

\- Pensaba en que me podrías contestar la video llamada - hablo con un tono alegre, mirando la pantalla de su celular y como Vegetta le contestaba. De un momento a otro pudo ver su rostro. Sintió su corazón acelerarse a gran velocidad - Hola - saludo tímido al verlo con su sonrisa encantadora.

\- Estas muy rojo, ¿Te encuentras bien? - con un tono de burla, Vegetta Increíble como Herny se ponía más rojo si era posible.

\- No, no es, no es nada - sintió morirse en ese mismo instante. Vegetta no tenia ni idea de todos los sentimientos que le provocaba - te ves bien - intento change de tema.

\- Gracias, cariño - ver a Herny le hacia tanto bien, era como un niño pequeño. Tan tierno en todos los aspectos. Lo que más le gustaba era todas las tonterías que podía decir - entonces, ¿Qué querías hacer?

Con vergüenza, Herny intento mirar a los ojos a su novio y no morir en el intento - quería, bueno - no sabia cómo decírselo, respiro profundamente y se alentó ha si mismo - creó, bueno, deseo probar una cosa que vi ayer por facebook y era tener, uhmmm, Se, Sexo por vídeo llamada.

Vegetta miro el rostro avergonzado de su pareja, y le pareció tan tierno lo tímido que era y eso lo ponia caliente - Entonces muestrame tu precioso cuerpo, chiqui.

Con una sonrisa tímida, Herny apoya su celular en un lugar donde pueda quedar parado y enfocar su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba. De igual manera Vegetta busco una manera de también apoyar su celular.

¿Estaba seguro de lo que hacia?   
No, pero quizás era momento de experimentar nuevas cosas.

Cuando ambos acomodaron todo para tener las manos libres y poder verso bien en la pantalla, Herny fue quien comenzó a quitarse despacio la playera gris que tenía puesta, mostrando su abdomen.

Intentando provocar un poco más a Vegetta, quien lo miraba atento, paso despacio sus manos por su torso sonriéndole a su novio que estaba mirandolo sin apartar la mirada.

Sabiendo que su novio lo observaba se desabrocho el cinturón y desabrocho su pantalón, bajando la cremallera. Antes de seguir, escucho una canción del otro lado de la vídeo llamada.

\- Vamos bebé, sigue - motivado con la canción y las palabras de Vegetta, Herny fue bajando su pantalón mientras movía las caderas al ritmo de la canción y la adrenalina de lo que estaban haciendo.

_~ Lo de nosotro 'e' un secreto,_   
_Que nadie se entere_

_Baby, yo siempre me vengo contigo_

_Cuando tú te viene '_

_Ante el mundo somos amigo '_

_Y lo hacemo 'escondido'_

_Tú y yo solo 'en mi cama_

_Dios es el testigo_

Vegetta sentia como su pene se endurecía en sus pantalones, pero era lógico con tremenda vista que tenía frente a él. Las caderas y piernas de su novio balanceándose de un lado a otro lento y ese pene que se marcaba en el bóxer negro, lo excitaban. Llevo una de sus manos abajo para acariciar su pene sobre su pantalón intentando aliviar un poco su dolor.

\- No es justo - escucho la voz de Herny, le miro y entendió a lo que se refería - yo estoy semi-desnudo y tú aún traes ropa puesta, no es justo.

\- Eso podemos arreglarlo - dicho eso, Vegetta se levanto de su cama y se fue quitando la playera, mostrando su bien trabajado cuerpo - y espero que sepas que todo esto es tuyo, niño - le guiño un ojo a su novio, esté simplemente le mando un beso muriendo de risa.

Con toda la calma del mundo Vegetta se fue quitando el cinturón y los pantalones como también los zapatos - ya estamos iguales - volvio a sentarse en la orilla de su cama.

\- Se nota lo duro que trabajas en el gimnasio - habló Herny, mirando con descaro el torso desnudo de su novio.

\- Tanto trabajo duro tiene sus frutos - ambos se miraban tan fijamente - ¿Por qué no te tocas un poco, Herny?

Sin decir nada Herny paso sus manos por su cuello dándose un masaje. Bajo por sus clavículas hasta llegar a sus pechos, donde se sobo un par de veces, en eso estaba cuando apretó sus pezones cerrando los ojos y soltó un gemido por la sensación, jugo con ellos pretándolos, acariciándolos y jalando los un poco. Todo eso sintiendo la mirada de Vegetta sobre él, deseaba que estaba ahí y fuera él quien lo hacia sentir bien.

\- Joder - gruño Vegetta, verlo así le estaba haciendo mal, moría por tenerlo debajo suyo.

\- Aah ~ - Herny no pudo evitar soltar un gemido más alto al oir la voz gruesa de su novio.

\- Acaricia con delicadeza tu abdomen, vientre y lleva una de tus manos a tu pene y tocalo pensando que soy yo quien lo hace - hablo bajo Vegetta, no queriendo romper el momento íntimo.

Haciendo caso como siempre. Herny llevo una de sus manos lento, acariciando su abdomen hasta llegar a su miembro que estaba semi erecta, la cogió y comenzó a darse caricias de arriba a abajo y con el pulgar acariciaba el glande rojizo.

\- Aaah ... Aah ... Aaaah - Herny intentaba callarse mordiendo su mano libre, pero no podía.

\- No te calles, quiero oírte - hablo Vegetta agitado, se subio más a su cama y se bajo el bóxer. Con delicadeza cogió su pene y comenzó a masturbarse despacio pues no quería correrse primero - sube más a tu cama y dejame verte bien.

\- Bi, Bien - se acomodo mejor en su cama, dejando que Vegetta viera todo su cuerpo desnudo. Se recostó en la cabecera y abrió con pena sus piernas, todo esto era nuevo para él.

Excitandose más, Vegetta acelero el movimiento de su mano sobre su pene soltando gemidos que inundaban su habitación y la de Herny.

\- Pellizca uno de tus pezones y aprietalo sin dejar de masturbarte, chiqui - alentó Vegetta al chico que tenia como pareja.

\- Sa, Samuel ~ - estaba apunto de llegar, la estimulación en su pezón y en su pene lo volvían loco, mas los gemidos de Vegetta y ver su cuerpo desnudo mientras se masturbaba era la gloria. Sentía la punta de su miembro gotear con liquido pre-seminal.

\- ¡Yo vengo! mmmh ~ - no podía más, quería liberarse - ¡ah! ¡Aah! Ngh ~

\- Vamos, cariño, vente para, mí - Vegetta tampoco podia aguantar más, todo parecia tan erótico - ¡aaah! Jun, Juntos ...

Sin poder más, Herny acelero los movimientos de su mano y sujeto con la mano libre las sabanas debajo de él - ¡Sí! ~

Ambos estaban respirando pesadamente. Sus pechos subían y bajaban de manera rítmica, los gemidos los emocionaban, ninguno de los dos dejaba de verse a los ojos. Chocolates contra verdes / miel. Sus corazones latían desbocados, el sudor resbalaba por sus cuerpos al estar calientes.

Al llegar al preciado orgasmo los dos gimieron sus nombres. Manchando sus manos y vientres, la necesidad de tenerse se notaba muy claramente en sus miradas, pero debían parar, tenian trabajo que hacer y planear otras cosas más.

\- Debemos parar, ¿No? - adivinando los pensamientos de Vegetta, Herny tomó una toalla que tenía cerca y se cubrió con ella su parte íntima.

Ya más tranquilo, Vegetta tomó su celular - púes sí. Aunque no quisiera, tengo que grabar un episodio de Karmaland para mañana - si fuera por él continuarían.

\- Esta bien, comprendo eso eh - sonrió Herny, comprendía el trabajo que tenia su novio ya que él también se dedicaba a lo mismo y sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba preparar todo - sólo intenta no dormir muy noche.

\- Te lo prometo, cariño - se sintió cansado y no planeaba grabar toda la madrugada vídeos. Sólo un capítulo donde haría unos ajustes y ya estaba - deberías descansar también, ya es noche.

\- Tienes razón, tomare un baño ya la cama - no quería cortar la vídeo llamada, pero tenía que hacerlo - bueno, mmm, Buenas noches.

\- Anda cariño, a dormir - Vegetta se levanto de su cama para ir al baño - yo también tomare una ducha, grabo ya dormir, mañana hablamos con más calma.

\- Vale, descansa, te quiero, Samu. - se despidió Herny, con una sonrisa deseando que ya sea mañana.

\- Descansa, guapo - con una sonrisa Vegetta corto la llamada y feliz se metio al baño.

Esa noche ambos desearon que la mañana llegara lo antes posible para volver a escuchar sus voces y verse aunque sea a través de una pantalla.

🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺

☺💕💕💕


	2. Chapter 2

Después del directo que tuvo Herny en su pagina de Facebook. Paso un par de días en casa de Lexosi, quien gustoso los dejo hospedarse en su casa.  
Hicieron lo mismo que la última vez. Se tomaron fotos, grabaron videos, salieron a comer y finalmente volverían a casa.

Pero Herny, ahora con el pelo rosa decidió ir hasta la casa de Vegetta. Púes había logrado grabar unos cuantos videos antes de hacer el viajé. Ahora podia ir con su novio a quedarse unos cuantos días.

Tomó un taxi que lo recogio de la central y que lo llevaría hasta la casa de Vegetta. Durante el viaje se sintió nervioso, sus manos estaban frías y temblaban, es mas podia asegurar que su rostro mostraba una mueca de lo que sentía, ya que esta seria la segunda vez que lo vería.

Miro el paisaje que se mostraba en su trayecto. Todo le provocaba curiosidad, intento distraerse mirando las casas, locales y personas que caminaban tranquilos a sus destinos.

El frío se colaba por sus huesos, agradecia haber traído su sudadera más caliente, deberia estar acostumbrado al clima, pero de ninguna forma podía, aunque le divertía jugar con la nieve y usar sus sudaderas favoritas.

Al llegar a la casa, bajo del taxi y saco su maleta, toco el timbre del departamento de su novio. Este tardo solo dos minutos para contestarle y abrirle la puerta, paso por la puerta, subio por las escaleras hasta el piso indicado, buscando el número del departamento hasta encontrarlo.

Toco el timbre y fue recibido por esa sonrisa que siempre lo traía loco y babeando. Su corazón latia tanto que temía que Vegetta lo escuchara o se diera cuenta, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, casi igual que el color de su cabello.

— Hola — saludo con una voz suave y nerviosa. Tener así de cerca a la persona que amas era un sueño hecho realidad.

Vegetta tomó su equipaje y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Herny tomando su mano para jalarlo hacia adentro de su hogar.

— Hola — como siempre, Vegetta mostraba la confianza que poseía en cualquier momento de su vida — me alegra que llegaras con bien.

Con pena, Herny cogió la mano de Vegetta, entrelazando sus dedos, haciendo que este lo mirara a los ojos. Sin decir nada, el ahora pelo rosado rodeo el cuello de su novio para darle un beso. Algo que deseo hacer desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora tenia la oportunidad.

Vegetta correspondió el beso sorprendido, pero pronto fue dejándose llevar por la sensación agradable que sentía y metiendo la lengua dentro de la boca de Herny, quién se aferro más al cuello de su novio. Vegetta rodeo con sus brazos la cintura del chico, pegándolo más a su cuerpo.

Cuándo el oxígeno empezó a faltar, se separaron para respirar pesadamente sobre los labios del otro.

— ¿Esto era lo qué querias hacer, muchuelo? — pregunto Vegetta acariciando la cintura de su novio sobre la sudadera.

Al escuchar la pregunta Herny sentia morirse de pena, pero asintió con la cabeza. Jamás penso desear besar a un hombre con tantas ganas y menos a este hombre que lo tenia abrazado, haciéndolo sentir protegido. De hecho, nunca pensó que le gustara alguien de su mismo sexo. Nunca nadie le había llamado la atención antes, siempre tuvo novias a lo largo de su vida, pero cuando conoció a Vegetta todo fue diferente.

Siempre creyó que Vegetta debia ser bisexual, porque fue de las personas que creyó que "Wigetta" era real, de hecho muchas cosas los hacian verse como una pareja auténtica, pero ahora sabe que lo fueron por un pequeño tiempo. No funcionó y se volvieron grandes amigos, también llego a enterarse que salio con una chica, pero igual no funcionó.

Ahora estaba él ahí, siendo pareja de Vegetta, un hombre amable, honesto, perfeccionista, medio desesperado, pero una persona maravillosa con sus virtudes y defectos. Por eso lo amaba. Porque fue él, quien le mostró una nueva forma de amar.

Lo malo era que no le había contado sobre su relación con Vegetta a su familia y amigos, pues era su primera vez estando con un hombre. No sabía cómo lo tomarían, solo esperaba que bien.

— Debes tener hambre — habló Vegetta sacando de sus pensamientos a Herny — sientate en la sala, ya traeré la comida que encargue, pero primero dejo tu maleta en el cuarto de invitados.

— ¿No dormiremos juntos? — Herny se golpeo mentalmente por haberlo dicho en voz alta, no se suponía que se a vergonzara de esa manera — no, no, olvidalo, sigue con lo tuyo — intento despistarlo.

Vegetta se rió por lo tierno que era Herny cuando se ponia nervioso.

— A ver, Herny, si quieres dormir conmigo, soló debes decírmelo — miró al chico de pelo rosa. Siendo honesto, no se espero que Herny deseara dormir con él, durante su estadía, ya que de los dos, era él quién siempre toma la iniciativa primero.

Tratando de armarse con un poco de valor, Herny miró a Vegetta a la cara y con decisión lo miro a los ojos — Siendo sincero, deseo estar contigo a cada momento. Incluso dormir juntos, pero, pero si crees que es muy, eeh, apresurado lo entiendo.

Con tranquilidad, Vegetta tomó asiento a su lado y le besó la frente — Cariño, yo también quiero estar contigo en todo momento y no creo, no creo que sea muy apurado dormir juntos, es parte de la relación, además si es lo que quieres...

— Sí, es lo que quiero — contestó con decisión.

— Vale, entonces dejare tu maleta en mi cuarto — Vegetta se levanto de su lugar y cogió la maleta con intenciones de hacer lo que dijo — esperame aquí.

Asintiendo con la cabeza Herny se quedo sentado en el sofá de la sala. Como el departamento tenia calefacción, se quito la sudadera que traia puesto, quedándose con una playera negra, dejo su sudadera en el posa brazos y se recargo en el respaldo del sofa. Había hecho un viaje algo largo, pero no estaba tan agotado, aunque debia admitir que si tenia algo de sueño.

Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos para relajarse un poco, pero recibió un mensaje de Whatsapp, por parte del grupo donde estaban el resto de los noobs.

Jesús le pregunto si ya había llegado a casa y Arsilex también le preguntaba lo mismo. Se sentia un poco culpable por mentirle a sus amigos, pero aún no estaba listo para contárselos.

Con culpa Herny contestó que ya había llegado a casa. Sólo esperaba que no quisieran hacer una video llamada. Por lo que les dijo que tomaría una ducha y grabaría algo para su canal, sin esperar respuesta bloqueo su celular guardándolo en su pantalón.

Cuando Vegetta bajo las escaleras, le sonrió intentando olvidar ese sentimiento de culpa que tenia en el pecho.

Ambos comieron entre risas la comida que había pedido Vegetta, que consistía en filetes, ensaladas y un vino tinto. Como postre decidieron comer helado napolitano, todo encargado por una aplicación muy conocida. Apesar de vivir mucho tiempo solo, Vegetta aún no sabia cocinar muy bien, pero eso no importaba, lo que importaba realmente, era que pudieran estar juntos compartiendo cosas cotidianas.

Al terminar de comer, Herny, subio primero a la habitación donde grababa su novio con ayuda de instrucciones que le dio, púes debía subir un vídeo para esa noche. Miro todo a su alrededor asombrado. Todo estaba muy limpio y ordenando, excepto por las conexiones que parecía una telaraña de cables, pero eso le pasa a todos y más con tantos ordenadores, bocinas y demás cosas que necesitan energía eléctrica. Observo la estantería que tenía muchos regalos y varios libros de Wigetta.

Al terminar de ver todo, tomó asiento en la silla y comenzó a trabajar. No le daba curiosidad ver lo que guardaba Vegetta en su ordenador, ya que pensaba que debía respetar su privacidad. Termino de editar su video y la empezó a subir a la plataforma de Youtube.

En lo que se subía, se recosto en la silla mirando el techo blanco, aún tenia sueño, pero no podía quedarse dormido. La casa parecia muy tranquila al igual que el lugar donde estaba ubicada, quizás un día también se vaya a vivir a un lugar más tranquilo. Estaba en esos pensamientos cuando sintió algo moverse en sus piernas, asustado bajo la cabeza para ver que era. Se encontró con una gatita gris que conocia de sobra, por todas las cosas que le contaba su dueño de ella, Kira lo miraba y lo olfateba para conocerlo.

Despacio acerco su mano a la gata para que lo olfateara, pudiendo así tocarla. Cuando vio que la gata ya le tenia confianza, la acaricio por la espalda, provocando que la minina se encorvara y ronroneara satirfecha por la atención que recibía, al ser la unica debia ser la más consentida.

Herny jugo un poco con kira con un hilo que encontro por ahí, se estaba divirtiendo con la gatita que intentaba atrapar el hilo, hasta que vio a su novio entrar con una sonrisa.

— Es bueno ver que se llevan bien — entro a la habitación, Vegetta, quien ya habia limpiado la cocina — ahora ella querrá dormir contigo.

Herny, riendo cargo a la gata para sentarse en la silla — creo que me enamore más de ella que de ti — hablo riendo, en lo que miraba cuanto le faltaba al vídeo para subirse.

— ¿Ahora quieres qué me ponga celoso de mi gata? — Vegetta cogió una silla que tenia para las visitas y la puso aun lado de Herny.

— No, por supuesto que no — hablo entre risas, Herny — simplemente lo digo porque ella es muy tierna y pequeña.

— Tú también eres muy tierno — Vegetta beso a Herny, acariciandole la mejilla derecha, mientras le mordía los labios.

Ambos se estaban besando sin importar ya el video o que la gata los este viendo. Por su parte, Kira se bajo de las piernas de Herny para buscar en la cocina algo de comer.

Al sentir las piernas vacias, Herny se acerco más a Vegetta, quien lo tomó de las caderas y lo fue acercando mucho más, pero no al grado de sentarlo en sus piernas.

Beso, lamió y mordió los labios de Herny, que intentaba seguirle el paso, se sentía de maravilla. Vegetta lo tomaba de una manera tan dominante que no sabia muy bien que pensar, pero le gustaba la sensación que le brindaba.

Ambos se sentían tan ansiosos de más y con sólo besos, no bastaría para apagar todo lo que sentían. Vegetta se levanto de su asiento jalando a Herny, quién apenas se levanto se abrazo al cuello de Vegetta para no romper el momento y seguir probando sus labios.

Ambos caminaron como pudieron hasta la habitación de Vegetta, entrando a tropezones, nada de lo que planearon estaba pasando, pero no se arrepentían de nada.

Los besos pasaron de ser dulces a más pasionales, las manos ya no se quedaban quietas, ahora recorrían un camino explorando el cuerpo del otro, pero con la timidez de ir apurados. Cayeron a la gran cama cuando llegaron a ella, se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron en medio para evitar caerse.

Vegetta dejo de besar los suaves labios de Herny para bajar por su barbilla rasurada y llegar al cuello de este. Besando cada parte de su piel, hasta dejar mordidas que provocaron un gemido al chico que tenia debajo de él. Como lo habia querido desde hace días, después de la caliente video llamada.

— ¡Aah! — gimió Herny, al sentir una mordida en su cuello, no lo espero, aunque tampoco se quejaba. Sentía la lengua de Vegetta recorrer su cuello, probando su sabor y la respiración de esté, en la zona mojada por la lengua, le erizaba la piel.

Vegetta, al ver que Herny era muy sensible, se aprovecho de eso para provocarlo más, pellizcando uno de los pezones sensibles, sacándole más gemidos agudos a su chico. Oir sus gemidos le excitaba de sobre manera, haciéndo que su pene despertara comenzando a erectarse. Siguio con su trabajo de besar y marcar el cuello de su novio, mientras estimulaba su pezón izquierdo con una mano y con su otra mano libre acariciaba su estomago, sintiendo la piel suave.

Herny sentia un placer indescriptible al sentir todas las antenciones que le brindaba Vegetta a su cuerpo. Lo único que él podia hacer era gemir y aferrarse a los hombros de su pareja arrugando la playera que traía puesta ese día. Sentia como una pierna separaba las suyas, al abrirlas, Vegetta se acomodó entre ellas pegando su pelvis con la suya haciendo movimientos sensuales. No sabia cuanto aguantaria más, todo era tan placentero y sus caricias tampoco ayudaban mucho.

— Ve, Samuel ~ — susurro Herny desesperado por más.

— ¿Qué pasa, Herny? — también susurro, pero sobre los labios de su chico — ¿Estás bien? — al preguntar nunca dejo de moverse sobre su miembro.

— Uhmmm... ~ — hacia calor, o quizás era él, quién estaba caliente, pero estando así con Vegetta ¿Quién no lo estaría? — Sí, estoy bien, yo, quiero más ~

Sin decir nada, ya que también moria por más, Vegetta ayudo a Herny a quitarse la playera. Viendo como esté, se sonrojaba. Le desabrocho los pantalones y se los bajo junto con el boxer de un tirón. Herny solto un gemido de asombro al ser desnundado por completo, ayudo quitandose los tenis y calcetines, miro a Vegetta quien se quito la playera y el resto de su ropa, mostrando su trabajado cuerpo. No era la primera vez que lo veía, pero sí estando en vivo con la oportunidad de tocarlo. Sin querer, bajo la vista observando el pene erecto, era grande y bonito, su cara ardió al tener esos pensamientos, pero no podia evitarlo.

Se tapó con ambas manos la cara avergonzado, le daba pena ser visto y ver, pero sintió las manos de Vegetta sobre las suyas, destapando su rostro para darle un beso que lo estaba dejando sin aliento.

— No te pongas nervioso, nene, eres perfecto — como respuesta, Herny se abrazo al cuerpo de Vegetta provocándole una sonrisa radiante — y así te amo — con esa palabra dicha, recostó nuevamente al chico a la cama, extendió un brazo para llegar a su mesa de noche y coger toallitas, el lubricante junto con un condón.

Volvieron a besarse, morderse, acariciarse y decirse palabras dulces. La habitación estaba más caliente, las ventanas estaban empañandose por el calor de sus cuerpos, Kira no entro en ningún momento al cuarto, todo iba bien.

De un momento a otro Vegetta, sacó varias toallitas húmedas para limpiarse y limpiar a su pareja. Se empapó los dedos con el lubricante de menta una vez limpio, miro a los ojos a Herny, quién entendiendo lo que le trataba de decir, asintió con la cabeza cerrando sus ojos. Entregándose al hombre que estaba sobre él, sintiendo como un dedo se acercaba a su zona íntima, su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, tenía miedo, pero también esta ansioso, el dedo fue entrando, no dolia mucho aunque era incomodo.

Vegetta, en todo momento veía las expresiones de su novio para ver si le dolia y debía parar. Al ver que estaba bien, movió su dedo simulando penetraciones. Cuando lo vio más relajado, metió el segundo dedo, ahora si, Herny, mostró incomodidad y un poco de dolor en su rostro. Derramó más lubricante en sus dedos y la entrada, buscando que sea más fácil meter sus dedos. Lamió y succionó uno de los pezones para distraer a su novio del dolor, jugo con el pezón mordisqueándolo y chupandolo. Los minutos pasaron, Herny, ya no gemía de dolor, embistió con sus dedos más rápido abriendo los dedos en forma de tijeras, intentando adaptar más la entrada.

Herny, sentia los dedos salir y entrar en su zona íntima, era extraño, pero ya no dolía, ahora era incluso placentero. Sus labios no podían dejar de soltar gemidos, estaba tan concentrado en el placer que no notó cuándo Vegetta, ingreso un tercer dedo en su entrada. Esta vez el dolor era más fuerte, sentía que no podría soportarlo.

— Intenta relajarte — escucho a Vegetta, decirselo. Como pudo respiro lento, distrayéndose con los besos que le dejaba su novio en sus pechos, en como este marcaba su piel, diciendole a todos que tenia dueño, o dueña, que era lo más lógico que pensara las personas.

Vegetta, fue moviendo su mano conforme, Herny, movía las caderas. Parecia que ya estaba mejor.

— ¡Aah! ¡aaah! — Vegetta, escuchaba los dulces gemidos de su novio motivándolo a seguir — aaah ¡ah! ¡ahí! Mmm.

Golpeo varias veces el punto dulce de su chico, de pelo rosa, quien parecia estar a punto de llegar. Saco sus dedos, recibiendo un bufido de frustración de su parte.

— Tranquilo, ahora te haré sentir mejor, cariño — se colocó el condón, poniendo más lubricante sobre su miembro y hechando más en la entrada de su novio.

Vegetta, beso con ternura a Herny, saboreando el sabor del helado en su boca. Alineó su pene a la entrada y empujo con sus caderas, entrando en Herny, sandole un grito de dolor, pero que pronto sería de placer. Se quedo quieto por unos minutos, dejando que se acostumbre a la intromisión, ambos se concentraron en besarse y conocer una vez más el cuerpo del otro. Herny, exploraba la espalda de Vegetta, mientras que el mencionado acariciaba las piernas de Herny acomodándolas en su cintura.

Cuando Herny ya no sentia dolor movió las caderas indicándole a su novio que podia moverse. Entendiendo los movimientos de su pareja, Vegetta, comenzó con las penetraciones suaves, apesar de lo mucho que moría por ir más rápido. Debía ser considerado con el chico, que se robó su corazón, púes era su primera vez con un hombre, lo cual le alegraba secretamente.

Con movimientos lentos de cadera, Vegetta, fue metiendo y sacando su pene en la entrada de Herny.

— ¡Aah! ¡aaaah! — Herny, podia sentir como entraba el pene de su novio dentro de él — ¡uhmmm! ¡Aah! Samu ~

Vegetta no podia más, necesitaba aumentar la velocidad. Ya no le bastaba las penetraciones suaves, deseaba descontrolarse. Oir como Herny gemía su nombre, no lo ayudaba para nada. Comenzó a penetrarlo más rápido, tomando las piernas del chico, que tenia alrededor de su cintura para tener más apoyo y abrirlo más de ser posible.

El sudor bajaba por la frente de Vegetta, al estar haciendo tanto esfuerzo. Estaba tan concentrado, que el ruido de un celular que no era el suyo lo tomó por sorpresa. Busco con la mirada el celular, con enojo, pues los estaban interrumpiendo en un momento especial.

Al encontrar el celular de Herny, miro el nombre de la persona que lo buscaba: _Desconocido_ _,_ en verdad deseo rechazar la llamada, pero simplemente la curiosidad lo mataba _¿Quién buscaba a su Herny en la noche?_ Sus padres, no, porque tendría el nombre del contacto.

— _Bueno, ¿Quién habla?_ — Contesto la llamada, sin dejar de darle embestidas a su novio que se aferraba a él, pero intentando tomar su celular.

— ¿Herny? ¿Vegetta? — preguntó una voz, que reconoció de inmediato.

— No... — la habia cagado, estaba claro que reconoció su voz.

En ese momento, Herny, soltó un gemido lo suficientemente alto, que la persona al otro lado de la linea debió escucharlo. Vegetta, le habia dado directo a la próstata de Herny.

Una risa surgió en la otra línea — Vegetta ~ ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Herny? — preguntó Lexosi, con una voz sugerente — no me había dicho Herny, que iba a ir a tu casa~

— Emmm ¿Por qué debería decírtelo? — listo, ya los había pillado.

— Porque dijo que iría a casa y yo le iba a preguntar si llego bien, pero veo que esta más que bien — con su risa característica, Lexosi, se descojono de risa por la situación que estaba pasando, no se esperaba encontrarlos así — además de pasarle mi nuevo número.

— ¡Púes llama más alrato! — Vegetta estaba por colgar, pero escucho las risas de Fargan y Jesús.

— ¡Hasta luego! Vegetta — Lexosi no dejaba de reírse — ¡no lo vayas a romper, que mañana debemos grabar!

Sin decir nada más, Vegetta, colgó la llamada, miro hacia abajo y Herny, tenia una cara de asombro, definitivamente nada estaba saliendo como lo esperaban.

— Lo, ¿Lo saben? — preguntó angustiado.

— Sí.

— ¿Cómo lo tomaron? — Herny sentía entre miedo y alivió. Púes se quitó un peso de encima, pero aún con miedo que cambie su amistad con los demás.

Vegetta se puso a pensar en la actitud y palabras de Lexosi, como la actitud de los demás — supongo que bien, ninguno dijo nada malo — era verdad, ellos parecían hasta emocionados.

— Bueno, no era la forma en la que quería decírselo a ellos — por un segundo Herny se sintió nervioso.

Vegetta, notó los nervios en el rostro de Herny, se recostó sobre su cuerpo y lo beso — nada cambiara, te lo prometo, sabes como son ellos, pero si pasa, me tienes a mí — le dio un pico, otro y otro más, tratando de tranquilizarlo — confia en mí.

Herny lo penso por un segundo, pero término asintiendo — vale — fue todo lo que dijo, hasta que recordó en que circunstancias se encontraban, movio sus caderas alentando a su novio a seguir, total ya estaban ahí.

— Herny ~ — gruño Vegetta, otra vez se estaba excitando, movió sus caderas más rápido, Herny, enterraba sus uñas en su espalda. Ambos llenaban la habitación de gemidos, la pasión volvio a encenderse, las embestidas eran más erráticas.

Ninguno podia aguantar más, el orgasmo se estaba contruyendo, cualquier sentimiento que no fuera placer ya no lo sentían.

— Ya, No, Ya no puedo ¡Más! ~ — Herny, término corriéndose sobre sus estómagos.

Vegetta, al sentir su pene ser aprisionado más fuerte, se corrió dentro de su novio, llenándolo por completo.

Ambos intentaban recuperar su respiración normal. Sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos. Eran un desastre, al igual que la cama.

Vegetta, se recostó a un lado de Herny. Con la intención de atraerlo a su pecho, lo tomó con su brazo izquierdo y con la sabana cubrió sus cuerpos, Herny recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Vegetta, estaba cansado.

— Te amo — habló de la nada Vegetta, impidiendo que Herny se quedara dormido.

Con cansancio, Herny beso la mejilla de su hombre — también te amo — le contesto con una sonrisa.

— Durmamos, mañana hablamos — recibió un " _Sí_ " de parte de Herny. Esa noche durmieron en paz, ya que se tenían por fin uno al lado del otro, después de tanto tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente, la pareja se conecto con sus amigos, pues tenían que grabar un episodio para ese día. Anunciaron su noviazgo con los demás y estos los felicitaron por su relación, pero se quejaron por no enterarse antes. Así se la pasaron la mañana entera, recibiendo llamadas del resto de amigos, quejándose por no enterarse a viva voz y jugaban a ver quién seria el padrino de boda.

Ahora la pareja tenia quedar un siguiente paso: hablar con sus familias, pero casi podían asegurar que todo iria bien.

Además tenían a sus amigos como apoyo.

Fin.

🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.

☺💕💕💕

**Author's Note:**

> Como amo esta shipp. 😄😍


End file.
